


A Red Fox and a Yellow Flash

by kolbinski



Category: Naruto
Genre: Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolbinski/pseuds/kolbinski
Summary: The story of the fight between the Yondaime and Kyuubi. This was previously a category to vote in What Do YOU Think? but I really wanted to write it.
Kudos: 2





	A Red Fox and a Yellow Flash

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

The beast made its way for Konoha. It was going to destroy it. It was going to feed its great hunger for destruction and death. This beast was the Kyuubi. The Nine-Tailed Fox only heard of nowadays in legend. Every last of its huge nine tails radiated with evil. Its blood red eyes were formed out of pure hatred and death. You could see every single last one of its victims in those horrible eyes. You could even hear their screams if you looked too deep into them. A great ninja could sense the beast’s great amount of evil and fowl chakra one million miles a way. The beast didn’t know how it had escaped from that horrible realm of which it had originally dwelled. It didn’t know why at all the realm had just opened up and let him slip through, but it didn’t care. As long as it was out and was able to cause more death and destruction, it didn’t matter to it how it escaped. The Kyuubi sprang through the trees, setting them on fire. Making mountains fall and shaking the ground. Destroying everything in its path. It came upon a gambling town just a few miles from Konoha. The unprepared town never had a chance. The Kyuubi tore through. It made typhoons with its nine tails and huge lightning bolts that would shoot from the sky and destroy entire towers. As many people as possible ran from the town. Only few got away alive.

Konoha’s Yondaime Hokage stood on the balcony of the Hokage’s Tower, looking over the village. He could feel a strong, yet evil chakra in the air. It was as if the chakra had been conjured from the smoke of Hell and found a way into Earth. The Yondaime, or Arashi, had been feeling it all day. He’d told several ANBU and Jonin to watch the border and alert him if anyone inconspicuous looking was coming towards Konoha. Arashi didn’t want to have to face another great war. He didn’t want to see anymore people die. Especially the people he loved. “Hokage-sama!” somebody screamed. Arashi turned and saw a ninja that looked as if he’d just seen a ghost. “Hokage-sama, come quick! The border watch picked up a few people that said their town was attacked!” the ninja yelled with urgency in his voice. Arashi quickly walked back into his office and saw three people that had several wounds in his office. They were all boys that looked like they were in their teens. One had his face covered in soot and blood. Another had several scratches on his face and dried up blood coming from his mouth. The next one was much like the first, only he had one single burn mark that was the only thing on his face that wasn’t grey.

“What happened to you?” Arashi asked them. The first one Arashi examined spoke. “Are village was attacked by a monster! It was a huge red fox with nine tails! It just came into are village and completely destroyed! We and a few other people made it out alive, but we were the only ones that ran ahead of where it was headed,” the boy said. Arashi was struck with surprise. This was the Kyuubi. The nine tailed fox he’d been told about. But, it was sealed away a long time ago. Before he’d even been born. Was it possible that it could have broken the seal? “So, when you say you ran ahead of it, you mean you followed the path it was taking?” the Hokage asked. The boys all shook their heads up and down. It was just as Arashi had feared. So this was the evil chakra he’d been sensing all day. He turned his head to the ninja that had reported this to him and said, “Alert as many Chunin, Jonin, and ANBU as you can, then tell the evacuation team to start taking the citizens and academy students to the Hokages’ Mountain.” The ninja gave a quick nod and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Arashi turned back to the three boys and said, “Everything will be okay.” He smiled at the boys and they smiled back.

The large army of ninja headed for the forest. The sky had turned dark red, as if it was bleeding. Nobody spoke as they heard the large roars and stomping of the beast’s feet. Nobody spoke as the fowl chakra made the air heavy. And then, as the monster destroyed the mountains between them and it, the ninja yelled a began to attack. They threw every jutsu, weapon, and punch they could. But, it wasn’t enough as the beast roared and two large explosions were summoned on either side of the middle squadron of ninja. The ninja that had survived that kept on fighting. Kyuubi opened its huge mouth and let a large ball filled with chakra form around it. It then narrowed the ball down and swallowed it. Then, it opened its mouth and shot out a huge wave of chakra, destroying an entire section of the forest and some of the village. “We can’t fight it!” one ninja said. “Just hold it off until the Hokage gets here!” his leader yelled back. One ninja saw a kid that was no more then twelve running towards his parents which were fighting the beast. The ninja ran towards the kid and grabbed him, running back towards the village. “NO! LET GO OF ME! MOM AND DAD ARE STILL BACK THERE!” the kid exclaimed, nearly busting the ninja’s eardrums. Kyuubi spit out thousands of kunai and shuriken that had been thrown at it. The several sharp objects hit the two ninja the kid must have been talking about and one kunai hit him in the back. The kid got off with a scratch across the nose.

“MOM! DAD!” the kid yelled. Then, he met eyes with the Kyuubi. Its eyes were black. Black like its dark heart. Then, the kid could hear screams. He didn’t know if they came from the village (which was now also getting attacked) or from those evil eyes.

Arashi cradled his child in his arms. He’d just been born, and was crying non stop. The Kyuubi had destroyed the hospital where he’d been born, killing his wife in the process. He cried just as the baby did, then he stopped crying and told the ninja next to him to hold his son. The ninja took him. The Yondaime summoned a huge frog that matched the size of Kyuubi. Gama Bunta looked down at him and closed his eyes. Then Yondaime got on top of him and told the other ninja to get on too. “Hold my son as tight as you can no matter what,” he said as they hopped towards the sight where the main battle was taking place. Only now could the Yondaime see the full extent of the destruction. Entire buildings and towers had been reduced to a pile of rubble. Then, he felt the wind strengthening. It was now night and darkness enveloped what was left of the village. But, it wasn’t the normal darkness of night, it was the darkness from the beast. The wind began to swirl and formed a huge cyclone in the middle of the city. It began to destroy everything in its path. It was then destroyed by four huge bolts of lightning that began to cause huge explosions to form. The attacks were all around the Hokages’ Mountain. The Kyuubi was trying to draw him out. It was a little late for that.

Kyuubi turned its head as it heard the giant toad crash into the remaining trees. It turned its full attention the giant toad and roared at it. The roar tore many trees out of the ground and caused a small earthquake. It charged the toad and slashed its right claw at it. Gama Bunta quickly pulled out his huge dagger and cut off Kyuubi’s hand. As it screamed out in pain, Gama Bunta hugged it and said, “Now’s the time to do something!” Arashi took his son. He bent down and whispered in his ear, “Someday, I hope you will forgive me Naruto.” The Yondaime formed a sequence of hand seals, and a large ghost appeared behind him. He told it that Naruto would be the container. It nodded and put its arm through Naruto’s stomach, it grabbed a hold of the Kyuubi, and began to pull it in. The Kyuubi screamed and yelled and tried to get away. But, the Death God had grabbed it tightly by the throat. It pulled it fully into Naruto’s stomach . “Seal!” Arashi said and the Death God’s mark appeared on Naruto’s stomach. Gama Bunta disappeared and Arashi fell on the top of a tree, dead.

It was finally over.

The people of Konoha hosted several funerals before beginning to rebuild their village. Naruto was decided to be taken care of by an ANBU member until he was four. Then, he would be given an apartment and it would be paid for by the village until he could support himself. But, even though he was just as human as anyone else he would always be viewed as a monster. Or so the village thought. After he’d acquired friends, many people began to see him as less of a monster. After he’d helped save the people of the village and other villages many times, people began to see him as a human being.

And, as Arashi looks down on his son proud, he smiles.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
